The present invention relates to an electric control circuit for actuating a safety apparatus of automotive vehicles, and more particularly to an electric control circuit of the type in which a storage condenser is provided to ensure supply of electric energy to the control circuit even when electric energy from the primary electric power source is unavailable due to disconnection of conductors for the control circuit.
In such an electric control circuit as noted above, an alminum electrolytic condenser of a large capacitance is utilized as the storage condenser to activate the control circuit. It is, however, observed that for a long period of time, the capacitance value of the condenser is inevitably decreased due to leakage of electrolyte, high ambient temperature or the like. If the defective condenser is not replaced with a new one, the electric control circuit may not be activated to actuate the safety apparatus.